A Word on the Black Bridge
' My rather long comment on Silvak's note:' That is why the Translocator Factories are located on the Bridge. No one can get there unnoticed. I lived a very long time in Alaska. Far up the Dalton Highway , that highway is the only link between Prudhoe Bay and Fairbanks, the only road. You can't really flee or hide. The road is very long and there is no alternative route, no exits, no gas stations....(well there is one and that's where I lived..Cold foot) Anyway living there got me the idea of the Bridge. What I have failed to do in my stories is to convey the sheer distances , the size of space. The bridge is 2 MILLION light years long. It would take the USS Enterprise (D) 1318 !!!! years at Warp 9 to reach Andromeda, It would take the Millennium Falcon over 190 year, just to give you a reference. Hyper jump Engines are useless in Trans Galactic Space, as they need Gravity Wells (Suns and Planets) to work. Relativity – i.e. time dilatation is another problem. Any relativistic drive (and the acceleration phase to Light speed) would make the home planet time go much faster...A spy would reach a Translocator Factory with a relativistic drive. The spy might only age 5-6 years. His home world and the Universe aged thousands of years. By the time he “discovers” the secret..the guys sensing him are dust and the ones alive wonder why he stole the tech to an ancient secret... Now ISAH drives and drives similar to it (Used by 99% of all space faring societies in the Galactic Universe) have a limited range a) Due to fuel limitations b) Engine Calibration – Super symmetry- c) Servicing of the Intermix chambers and fields. (even the Drive of the Tigershark needs servicing...just not as often and Fuel isn't a problem) So what I am trying to say is. The main reason for Vault 1 and 2, for Lonely Station, for the Translocator Factories and now for the Bridge to be where they are is Distance...and no alternative route.. A word to secrecy. Vault 2 , Fort Benning and Deep Six are kept secret not because they can not be reached but because they are Illegal in terms of United Stars Laws. Vault 2 is a Gulag keeping sentient species imprissioned and experimented on. That is against the Constitution of the United Stars. Fort Benning is a Prison with prisoners that never received a trial and sentenced indefinitely by McElligott and similar persons and entities. - Again quite Illegal If Stahl would get wind of this he would go “Dinosaur” on them and perhaps renounce his citizenship. Of course sometimes a government has to do evil things, and put morals aside to accomplish things and to protect itself. Stahl knows that and he knows that McElligott and the Gray Ghosts do things he would not approve. (Neither Stahl nor McElligott are fools.) But as long as he(Stahl) has no evidence and no knowledge, he does not need to act. The problem is that Stahl being so straight and uncompromising, would have to act as soon as he gets wind of something. (this is the very reason there is Cherubim, McElligott and Stahl) each of them are stalwart defenders of Earth , they just have different methods. I went off the subject, but I wanted to give you a more intimate view of Stahl, McElligott etc. The Black Bridge is not secret because of its location but because of the things that are kept at Bone Yard 0 at the end of it. Bone Yard Zero is not a depository of old and defunct things like most of the other yards. It is a depository of “Forgotten Ideas....very bad Ideas” Like the genetic altered Pertharian Brain Leeches, the last Rama Bots, Bombs filled with the Lucifer Virus, the De-Gen Wave generator, The Chrono-Field alternator and other items that should have never seen the light of day. Bone Yard Zero has another Name....Pandora's Box. As you can see ever since Gnume had the Black Bridge Idea. I started working on a Story about it. It's called the “Black Bridge”. An Old Oromal storage technician tells a younger the stories behind a few of the items stored. Black Bridge is a collection of short stories wrapped inside a bigger one (Something like 1001 Nights but Sci Fi and GC) Ah that should do to keep the Discussion going... Gnume and Silvak.....never stop asking, correcting, discussing or commenting..,Its what makes this Universe a living breathing thing!! VR Oooo! Pandora's Box! I like the sound of that!! All this tech talk gets me thinking outside the box.....now I just have to figure out if/how it can fit in the GC-verse. *wanders off mumbling to self* Silvak (talk) 15:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Watercooler